Fairypocalypse
by Briar N-Chant
Summary: This is it: The Fairypocalypse. It's been some time since Apple's evil spell was unleashed but, is far from having run its course. Now there are suddenly some of Cupid's old friend's in town and it looks as if Apple's spell brought them here but, why? The answer is unclear and hopefully, they can help stop whatever other evil is brewing. Rated T for safety.


Here is the companion fic to Welcome to The New Age. This will be a slight Monster High crossover. I have written many EAH and MH characters as dead and there may or may not be a slight mention of some crossover pairings. I don't own EAH obviously because there's plenty I would change if I did. I hope the dead characters don't scare you off, enjoy!

* * *

Cerise felt her breaths getting shorter and shorter. She thought that her head was about to explode or maybe her heart, maybe even both.

"Cerise, just a little more," Maddie encouraged her.

"Maddie, I can't…I can't…" Cerise was doing her best not to cry from the pain she was feeling currently.

Daring felt Cerise squeeze his hand even harder. He remained silent if only to give Cerise a little peace of mind if that was even possible right now. It hit both of them pretty hard that they were bringing a child into such a broken world but, hopefully, they could change the outcome of this world sooner than later.

"One more push, Cerise. One more and it will all be over," Maddie assured her.

Pushing with all her might, Cerise could've sworn she was being torn in half. She cried out and it came out as more of a roar than a shriek. Her roar was only drowned out by the crying of her baby.

"Congrats!" Maddie held the baby now, "You two have a little prince."

Daring kissed Cerise and hugged her close, knowing that they would do something, anything to rebuild this world for their son. They had to.

* * *

Raven walked with a sword in one hand and moved her hair out of her face with the other. It was imperative that she keep her line of vision clear, what with only having one eye she could see out of. It had taken her while getting used to wearing an eyepatch but, she opted not to put in a fake eye and leaving the empty socket exposed only brought her discomfort.

"Winged-Bones to Black Bird, do you read me, Black Bird? Over," Raven heard Cupid's voice in her earpiece.

"Loud and clear, Winged-Bones. Loud and clear," Raven tightened her grip on her sword, certain that there had to be danger looming, "The smell of smoke is getting stronger. I'm closing in on the explosion area, over."

"Great! I'll let you walk on then, radio in when you get back," Cupid sighed in relief.

"Copy that, over and out," Raven switched off her earpiece for the time being.

Looking down at the ground, the one-eyed princess noticed a long stream of ashes and burnt grass. From the explosion she was to check out, that was a given. But, she couldn't understand why she smelled fire in addition to smoke.

"Is someone there?" Raven asked, putting her sword in front of her as she followed the ashes and burnt grass trail.

She walked on for a bit and still nothing but the trail of burnt turf. Then, she snapped a twig on the ground and a loud growl caught her attention.

Raven stood her ground as someone who was best described as a tall wolf-man stood in her way. The growl had come from him. A few feet behind him sat two wolf-women, one blonde and the other a brunette who was huddled close to a man with bright yellow skin and hair that was very literally fire. That explained why Raven had smelled fire.

"I don't want to fight you," Raven decided to direct, "But, if I have to, I will. Did that explosion bring you here?"

"Yeah," The wolf-man spoke, "But, we got separated. We're all here but, we don't know what happened to the rest of our friends."

"Maybe I can offer you some help," Raven stuck her sword into the ground, "I'm Raven."

She extended a hand.

"Hi, Raven. I'm Clawd," Clawd shook her hand, "These are my sisters, Clawdia and Clawdeen. And, that's Heath, Clawdeen's husband."

The others waved hello to Raven and she waved back.

"Black Bird to Winged-Bones, I found some of what the explosion brought here," Raven turned her earpiece back on.

"What was it?" Cupid asked, dropping spoken code protocol out of curiosity.

Raven clarified, "Not what but, who. And, there were more who were brought here, they were separated."

"Bring them back here and maybe we can help," Cupid's voice retained a tone of positivity.

"Great, I'll see you soon, Cupid," Raven turned off her earpiece once more.

"Did you say, Cupid?" Clawd, Clawdeen, and Heath asked in unison.

"Yes, yes I did. Do you know someone named Cupid?" Raven asked.

"We did," Clawdeen spoke up, "She used to go to Monster High with us until she transferred to…"

"Ever After High…" Raven finished Clawdeen's sentence.

"Then, I guess we don't have any time to waste," Clawd smiled in relief, "Lead the way, Raven."

* * *

 _ **A/N: And, I will leave you all with this. I hope this answers why Cerise felt sick in my last chapter of Welcome To The New Age. And, if it still isn't clear let me offer this explanation: Pregnant women can faint at times and that's what I wrote in that last chapter. Also, there's Clawd, Clawdeen, Clawdia and Heath (I ship Heath and Clawdeen, sorry, not sorry) and, what about their other friends? Just who else got transported to the land? Did they survive the explosion, too? Guess you'll just have to wait and see. Updates will be scarce only because I work two jobs now and I'll be going back to school in a few months but, my jobs will be taking the majority of my time.**_


End file.
